


Labels

by CracklyJoints



Series: Skz Ficlets [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is figuring things out, Ficlet, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Sexuality, Snarky Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CracklyJoints/pseuds/CracklyJoints
Summary: Sometimes you just need to be reassured that no one gives a shit.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Skz Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess I finally caved. I've been reading skz fics for a while now, but never imagined I'd ever publish any. This isn't the first thing I've written for skz so far, but everything else is either unfinished due to their length or in time-out (a.k.a., still unfinished, but I'm angry at them right now), so this is what gets put out first!

“I don’t know, I guess I just never really felt the need to put a label on it?” Chan’s arm came up as he scratched the back of his neck. “I guess I’ve always just liked who I liked, and no one ever bugged me much about it.” He brought his hand back down to his lap where it came to rest. His eyes met Minho’s in curiosity. “Why? Do you have a label that you use?”

“Oh yeah,” Minho said, a small snort in his voice. “I’ve known I was gay for a long time.” His smile softened as he looked at Chan longer, though, and his voice quieted. “But you know it’s okay, right? To not have a label.” He leaned towards his friend and nudged him playfully with his shoulder as his eyes twinkled with mirth. “We all know you have no game no matter who it is you’re going after.”

Chan broke out in a laugh, offended as he shoved Minho onto his side. Cackling gleefully, Minho embraced his fall and sprawled out on the couch. Even Chan’s laughter seemed to grow the longer he thought about it, which only exacerbated their giggle fit. As his laughter died down, though, and his breath came back to him, Minho glanced at his friend again. Knocking his knee against Chan’s, he piped up once more. “But seriously, man. None of us are going to look at you any differently if you decide you found a word that fits you, but we’re also not waiting with bated breath, no offense.” 

Chan’s smile grew hearing that. Leave it to Minho to make him feel insignificant and comforted all at once. It was nice, though. His friends were still his friends, and they’d still clown on him and be there for him regardless of what he decided. At least with them, he didn’t have to pretend. There was no pressure to give answers he didn’t have. And with that knowledge, Chan knew there was only one course of action left.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, grabbing a pillow from his other side. Bringing it around, he launched it straight at his friend’s dumb head. “Maybe I just won’t tell you whenever I do figure it out, then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, short and sweet. I'd be happy to know your thoughts! I welcome constructive criticism, just please be gentle with me! I haven't written fics in about 10 years, so it's been a little while since these creative muscles have had much flexing.
> 
> For the record, this is exactly how this ficlet came to be:  
> Me: Ahh, the day is a bit slow today, but surely I can find something to do.  
> My Brain: Yeah, this. *shoves skz fic forward in brain*  
> Me: Wait no, that's not what I-  
> Brain: *shoves harder*  
> Me: Oh for fuck's sake, FINE!
> 
> Me, 375 words later: *smh*


End file.
